Valentine's Day
by Harry in the Hunger Games
Summary: After the endless rants about it being a money making scam Daisy is convinced that Blane has forgotten Valentine's day this year, but she comes home to find the complete opposite. Rated T or Suggestiveness *Eyebrow raise*


**So I got really bored last night and wrote this.**

**I hope you like it**

**Please R&amp;R it means a lot to me- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from MIHigh, I just own the plot. Please don't kill me.**

VALENTINE'S DAY

Daisy ran across the car park of the MI9 headquarters, the rain was bouncing down hard and she was concerned about her hair. When she reached her car she plonked down in the seat, unfortunately for her she was soaked.

She fumbled around for her keys with numb fingers, eventually her hands closed around a key ring. She pulled then from the depths of her bag and started her engine, she then remembered about the blanket that Blane had put in the back seat, exactly for situations like this.

Daisy pulled her wet Jacket off and put the blanket around her embracing the instant warmth it provided her with.

"Thanks love" Daisy laughed.

She pulled out of the car park windscreen wipers furiously whipping the rain out off the window. Daisy put the radio on and heard a bunch of valentine's day adverts. Blane always ranted about how it was a money making scam that had brainwashed women over the years.

"I tell you I love you everyday, but if I tell you I love you on Valentine's day, then I'm the best boyfriend in the world"

Daisy would always shake her head and kiss him to shut him up. She was however convinced that he had forgot about valentine's day this year. Of course she would tell him she didn't mind, but in actual fact she didn't want to have to go to work tomorrow and deal with women boasting about who received the best gift or who had the most spontaneous meal when she got home.

Right now she didn't have the energy. She just wanted to go home and cuddle on the sofa whilst watching a cheesy romance film. She had bought him something of course, a brand new, gold (and very expensive) Rolex watch, she had also bought him a new wallet with a picture of them inside. It was very cliche but she knew he would like it.

When Daisy pulled into her drive she was just about ready to collapse. She practically fell inside the house and almost didn't notice the red petals all over the floor.

"Huh?" She mumbled now feeling a lot more awake than before. They created a trail across the hall and into the living room. When she got inside the room she noticed there were candles on the coffee table with a circle of rose petals. Inside the circle of rose petals were two boxes a long black box with a gold border. The second box was decorated the same but was a small rectangle.

Daisy sat on the sofa in front of them and picked up the piece of paper that was next to them. It read:

And you thought I'd forgotten

I still think Valentine's day is STUPID, but I love so whatever...

Blane xxx

Daisy let out a chuckle and put the piece of paper down. She was about to open the boxes when the door opened. Blane walked in he was wearing his Onsie that read: "You're just jelly cause I'm a ninja" With a cartoon one below in a fighting stance. He was carrying Daisy's onsie. He threw it at her and left with a mischievous grin.

Daisy quickly changed into her onsie and waited for him to return, when he did he brought in a Double Pepperoni Pizza and sat next to her on the sofa.

"So even though I think Valentines day is a daft money making scam, it makes you happy so I had to do something special, so open your stuff and let's watch" He said pressing play on the DVD remote.

Daisy opened the little box first. It was a pair of silver earrings decorated with black diamonds.

"Oh, Blane they're beautiful" Daisy cried turning one over in her fingers and watching it catch the light.

"I try" Blane laughed.

Daisy then moved on to the second box. She opened it to reveal a beautiful sapphire pendant with a diamond border.

"Sapphire, my birthstone" Daisy smiled kissing Blane. "it must have cost a fortu-"

"If you like then it was worth every penny" He smiled.

"I love it, thank you" She kissed him a second time.

"So come on what d'you get me?" Blane asked rubbing his palms together.

Daisy pulled the boxes out and handed them to him.

"Aw thanks babe" He laughed pulling the Rolex out of the box and trying it on for size. "and what's this?" He asked untying the ribbon on his package and pulling the paper off of it. He opened it up with a manic grin that turned to one of gratitude when he saw the picture inside.

"Thank you" He said closing the wallet and wrapping it back up, he put their gifts on the table and scooched over so that Daisy could rest her head on his stomach and watch the films. A few hours later and Daisy had drifted off to sleep in the comfort of Blane's arms.

Blane turned the television off and picked Daisy up bridal style and carried her to bed he brushed his teeth and slid in next to her. Daisy, half asleep, wriggled around until her head was against Blane's chest, he knew that this was most likely because she was cold and he was the warmest thing that she could feel, but he still smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

When Daisy awoke the next morning she steched her arms out looking for Blane, it was only when she realized that she was alone in the bed that she sat up and looked around confused.

"Blane?" Daisy called out getting out of bed.

"Blane?" She made her way down the stairs and heard singing, she smiled as she leant against the door frame and saw Blane dancing around the kitchen making her breakfast.

"'Cause I know how I fell about you now!" Blane sung sprinkling a teaspoon of sugar over two pancakes and rolling them up.

"There's a mountain between us,

But there's one thing I'm sure of,

That I know how I feel about you- Daisy?!" Blane blushed as she sat at the table laughing her head off.

"Oh, you make me laugh" she chuckled as he popped the plate down in front of her.

"It's what I'm here for isn't it?" Blane asked pouring more pancake mix into the frying pan. "Or was there another use for me you'd prefer?" He asked putting a cup of tea in front of her and raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe" She replied taking a sip of her tea and raising her eyebrows at him.

She caught him smiling before he turned his attention back to his pancakes.

"I was going to be all romantic and bring you breakfast in bed" he chuckled.

"Aw, I'll go back to bed then" Daisy laughed starting to get up.

"No I'm glad you came down because I have a very important question to ask you" He said catching her arm.

"You do?" She said sitting down.

"Yeah" He put his hands over her's and looking straight into the depths of her green eyes.

"Daisy Miller" He began "Will you do me the honor of being my valentine?" He asked his voice with a slight hint of humor. Daisy smiled at him before leaning across the table and pressing her lips to his.

"Of course I will" She laughed.

"Good"

**Okay, I improvised Daisy birthday because if she was in year nine and still 13 around April then I'm just pretending that she's a Taurus, because in "Forever young" She says she's 13 so I made an educated guess *shrug***

**I hope you liked that lols if you thought he was gonna propose *Wink***

**Please R&amp;R**

**Thanks**

**ily**


End file.
